


Tense- Larry

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Dom Louis, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Riding, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Shy Harry, Smut, Sub Harry, Teasing, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tense because he thinks Louis looks beautiful in the mornings, and Louis is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense- Larry

no matter what, Harry is attracted to what Louis does.  
It doesn't matter if it's the way Louis talks when he's extra sleepy, or the sounds that escape his lips in intimate moments...  
yet, for some reason, what drove Harry absolutely crazy was the way Louis moved around in the morning.

Louis' hair is always disheveled and the sunlight always hits his tan skin in the right places. his voice is always scratchy and he is more cuddly than usual.

Harry knows that he shouldn't be ashamed of being turned on by Louis in the mornings, but it's just that it's all the time, and it's almost pathetic.

on a particular morning, Harry awoke to the bright sunlight burning his eyes as the curtains were open.  
he groaned and turned over to throw his arm over Louis, but he was met with an empty bed.

Harry frowned and sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes and standing up, adjusting his crooked boxers on his milky skin.

Harry heard soft jazz music playing, and he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he walked out of the room of their shared flat, his feet quietly padded on the wooden floors.

Harry stopped in his tracks as he spotted Louis, leaning up against the wall to take in the sight in front of him.

Louis was walking around the kitchen, cutting up fruit and placing eggs on plates from the sizzling pans, the smell overcoming the area.  
Louis was in his tight, black boxer briefs. every beautiful, defined curve was on display, teasing Harry. his hips swayed to the music as he hummed along.   
he moved towards the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice, pouring it into two glasses as he continued to move to the music.

Harry didn't know why it was so beautiful to watch Louis poor fucking orange juice, but it was.

Harry was so in love at this moment that he couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight of him. they had been together for two years now and Harry can't even remember a happy time before he met Louis.

Harry began to walk toward the kitchen and he wrapped his arms around the boy's middle, causing a light screech to escape the smaller boy's lips. they both laughed before Louis spoke,  
"hey baby."  
his voice was scratchy and sexy from the morning.

Harry tightened his grip around Louis' waist, placing a kiss on Louis cheek. Louis chuckled and started to sway his hips to the music again, and Harry thought about how he had looked cooking and he was beginning to be turned on and he was beyond embarrassed with himself.  
Harry tried to calm down, but he just thought about Louis' body and his smile and the way he says Harry's name when he's laughing, and he was just a mess. Harry blushed and tried to hide his hard-on.

Louis must have noticed, because he giggled and grinded back on Harry, causing the taller boy to let out a soft sigh.  
"you drive me insane, Tommo."

Louis continued to move back into Harry and he groaned,  
"Louis- do you have work?" Harry licked his lip and bit it out of nervousness. "-if you keep going I just- do you?"

Louis chuckled,  
"no I don't have work, Harry."

Harry sighed out of relief, knowing that Louis was going to really get him this morning. he pulled away, because he preferred that Louis made the first move so he wouldn't feel as if he had pressured him into doing anything.

soon, Louis turned around and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips,  
"the food is getting cold. let's eat."

Harry was starving, but he wanted Louis so badly right now, he didn't know why, but he was aching for him.

Harry nodded slowly and walked into the kitchen to grab the glasses of juice and set them on the square table, slowly sitting down in his spot, his hands holding his knees tightly.

Harry watched as Louis turned off the music so that they could talk, and he watch as he grabbed their plates and set them down. Louis walked behind Harry, who was almost shaking because he loved Louis so much and it was hitting him how lucky he is to be with Louis, and how hot he is.

Louis hummed by Harry's ear,  
"why are you so tense, baby?"  
Louis ran his hands from his upper arms down to Harry's wrists.

Harry shuddered and leaned into every touch as Louis moved his hands inward, placing them on Harry's hipbones, sliding his fingertips into the boxers, Harry's shoulders relaxing as his hips moved up.

"breath, Harry."  
Louis kissed Harry's neck before removing his hands, walking innocently to the other side of the small table, sitting down.

Harry's eyes kept darting back and forth from the deep cerulean in Louis' eyes, and the warm food on his plate in front of him.

Louis nodded toward Harry's food, and he snapped out of his trance, moving the fork to get eggs.

"so uh- how'd you sleep Lou? you must have been up earlier then usual."

Louis smirked at Harry across the table, seeing how uneasy the boy looked,  
"yeah, woke up hungry and you looked peaceful so I kissed you on the cheek and then got out here to make breakfast for us," Louis smiled and it reached his eyes. "- and uh, soon after that, you scared me."

Harry blushed and laughed,  
"yeah, sorry. you just- I like when you dance."

Louis bit his lip and hummed, both of them eating. the only sound that was heard was the constant sounds of the forks hitting the plates.

Harry was a bit rushed as he ate, knowing that in time he would be able to touch Louis' beautiful, soft skin again.

he heard a breathless chuckle and he looked up to see Louis stifling the sound with his hand, and Harry blushed. Louis rolled his eyes and they continued to eat for several minutes, until he stood.  
"are you finished, Harry?"

Harry still had a little food left on his plate, but he nodded and Louis picked up the plate, walking slowly to the kitchen, and setting them in the sink.

Harry watched as Louis walked out of the kitchen, making his way past Harry, running his hand through the boys hair as he passed, walking into the bathroom in the hallway.

Harry laughed because Louis was just being ornery. he got up, walking down to the hallway. Louis was standing at the sink, brushing his teeth. Harry walked in beside him, brushing his teeth as well, repeatedly glancing over at Louis before they finished.

without a word, Louis walked past him, and Harry followed him out into the kitchen, sighing.

Louis was being a tease.

Louis grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, taking a drink before setting it on the counter.  
he straightened the waistband on his boxer briefs, licking his lips before biting his bottom lip,  
"so what do you want to do today?" his mouth turned into a small smile, and his eyes flickered down to Harry's crotch, before meeting his gaze once again.

Harry laughed,  
"oh, shut up," he walked forward and Louis backed into the kitchen cabinets, laughing.

Harry grinned as he moved forward and kissed the boy softly, pulling away, stroking the boy's cheek to receive the confirmation to proceed.

Louis nodded, moving his hands up to tangle his fingers in Harry's hair, bring their lips together, their tongues moving in sync, mint on both of their tongues momentarily before all they could taste was each other.

Louis tugged on Harry's thick curls, and Harry's hands instinctively flew down and grabbed Louis' ass, rolling his hips forward.

Louis grinned against Harry's lips, who couldn't help but smile back.  
Louis chuckled,  
"fuck, I love you."

Harry moved his left hand to the small of Louis' back.  
"I love you too."

Harry sighed, moving forward and resting their foreheads together, his hands moving down to intertwine his with Louis' own.  
"Harry-"

Harry kissed Louis and their lips moved so slowly that it was considered teasing, and Louis smiled, and pushed at Harry's body with his own, causing the tall boy to scoot back, puzzled.

Louis chuckled, but his eyes were sharp,  
"bed."

Harry nodded and released one of Louis' hands, the other one tightly held as they scurried down the hall and into their bedroom.

the door shut and Harry's back was turned to Louis, but Harry soon felt small hands gripping his waist and whipping him around, pushing him on the bed.   
Harry sighed but let himself be controlled. he would like to think that he hated when Louis was dominant, but he fucking loved it... he loved how Louis was so small and delicate, but he had such an attitude and such determination when it came to sex- well anything. he loved the way Louis could mess with every sensitive part of his body just the right way, and how he could make Harry feel so vulnerable. Louis was remarkable. his delicious body was almost more than Harry could handle. the way he could move with Harry inside of him was considered artistic. he was brilliant and his skin was tan and it contrasted with Harry's sinfully.

Louis was now sat atop Harry's lap, his knees on each side of the boy's hips. Louis hummed and ran a hand through the boy's long hair,  
"hey."

Harry chuckled but it seemed a bit forced because he was really turned on, and it was hard for his mind to go anywhere but to what Louis would do.

Louis rolled his hips slowly, and Harry let out a shuddery breath, but he was stiff and anxious.  
"Harry, why are you so tense?"

Harry licked his lips and his eyes were pleading. Harry set his hands on Louis' thighs, running his hands slowly up and down the soft skin as their eye contact was intense.

Harry's lips turned into a light smile, and then Louis' lips were on his, and he started to relax. he breathed in Louis' smell and just melted into the taste of his lips. Louis felt Harry relax and pulled away far enough to say,  
"there we go."

Louis' ass was pressed directly on Harry's crotch, and Harry was having an extremely difficult time as he tried not to move his hips for friction.  
"you are so beautiful, Louis."

despite the length of their relationship, those words never failed to make Louis blush. the boy's cheeks transformed into a rosy pink, and his eyes looked down for a moment. Harry felt so much love overcome himself, and he brushed Louis' fringe from his eyes.  
"thank you, Harry." Louis' voice was barely above a whisper and his lip was between his teeth as he met eyes with the green eyed boy.

Harry shook his head,  
"you don't have to thank me for making a true statement." Harry placed a soft kiss on Louis' lips, and the smaller boy made a small sound as he reacted to the kiss. Louis' small lips were enveloped by Harry's, and warmth spread throughout his body. their lips were moving in sync, easy and loving. moments later, it became hot, and Harry was tense again, but it was all sexual tension between the two.

Louis pulled away, but his lips were still on Harry's and he rolled his hips,  
"it amazes me-" he kissed him again, this time slowly, "-just how much I want you-" Louis took Harry's lip between his teeth and then let go,  
"-every fucking day." Harry shivered under Louis' touch, leaning forward and kissing Louis' lips for the millionth time, craving it more than he should.  
due to their schedules, they haven't done anything sexual for three days, and to them that was a long time. so Harry didn't feel too embarrassed about the fact that he was so hard that he couldn't find it in himself to tell Louis to do something.   
Louis noticed though, and just because he's an asshole, he was grinding his hips so slowly that it was to the point that he was unsure how to blink. Harry's chest was practically jumping with every deep breath he took, and Louis was incredibly hard in his boxer briefs, but his face was composed. the only indicator that Louis was affected, was the tiny moans that occasionally fell from his lips as he grinded back and forth on Harry.  
"H-Harry." Harry looked up from where they had been on his crotch, and waited patiently for instruction.  
"open me up. I don't care h-how, just do it."

Harry nodded and leaned forward, kissing him slowly, making sure to leave him breathless. when he pulled back, he watched Louis' pupils dilate and focus on his face,  
"now."

Harry smiled and bit his lip to conceal his excitement. he placed his hands on Louis' waist, lifting him off of himself to lay him down on the bed. Louis stared up at him, his blue eyes glowing in the sunlight that peeked in through the dark curtains.

Harry stared down at his boy, placing his hands on Louis' thick thighs, running his hands all the way up, stopping when they reach his waistband. he tugged on the material, sliding it past Louis' cock; which was hard and now against his abdomen, and slid the material down his thighs, calves and off his ankles, throwing them onto the floor. Harry stood up from the bed, pushing his own boxers down his legs, stepping out of them. Louis' gaze was intense and he bit at his lip,  
"how do you want me, baby?" Louis' voice was scratchy, but not needy, just wondering.

Harry slightly shook his head at how lucky he was to be with Louis, and then he realized how fucking turned on he was, and how much he wanted to take Louis in every way possible.  
"please- hands and knees for me? I want you."

Louis tried to cover up how eager he was, but his rushed movements gave him away. he was in the position asked of him; his hands red as they were planted on the mattress, his back arched to show off his ass that was completely exposed to Harry's gaze. his skin glowed, the tan revealing how soft it was.

Harry couldn't help but slide his own hand down and grip himself, sliding his hand across his length as he observed Louis' body.  
"hey." Louis' voice wasn't loud, but it was stern and Harry dropped his hand immediately.

Harry walked forward and climbed back onto their bed, his head lowering to place a kiss between Louis' shoulder blades. Louis leaned into the touch, and Harry's hands were at his hips now. his lips moved down Louis' body until he was at the end of his back, and then he lowered his head, his hands at Louis' ass to reveal his tight hole. Harry's cock seemed to twitch with excitement at what was to occur. he wasn't even ashamed of the fact that he loved eating Louis out. Harry lowered his head and licked over his hole, loving the shudder that he felt through Louis' body. he hummed and repeated his actions.  
it wasn't long until Louis had fallen forward to lay his cheek on the bed, his ass more exposed than before. Louis had been whimpering and encouraging Harry to continue. Harry's tongue was buried in Louis' entrance, his fingertips bruising Louis' hips.

Harry's fingers were now wet after Louis had offered to lick them, and he pressed one to his rim, taking his time and sliding it deep within. Louis instinctively clenched around Harry's finger, and Harry was amazed at how tight he was. Louis seemed to relax and he was biting his lip, his head turned to stare into Harry's eyes. Harry's other hand was massaging Louis' thigh, sliding his hand up and down the skin, sliding a second finger into the boy. Louis was biting down on his hand to muffle his screams, and despite his position, he still managed to make Harry feel completely vulnerable. by the time Harry had a third finger in Louis, the smaller boy was backing up onto his movements, and Harry was mesmerized by the sounds from his lips.  
"H-Harry- now."

Harry's cock twitched at Louis' demands, but he wanted more,  
"now, what?"

Louis whimpered,  
"fuck me now, Harry!" his face was turned back, his cheeks red and his eyes intense. Harry bit his lip and pulled his fingers out, licking Louis' hole once more before sitting back to let Louis situate.

Harry watched as Louis scooted up to sit on the bed. after a little bit, Louis was smirking because Harry always stared at him for a while. Louis' cock was hard against his stomach, and his hand was sliding down his stomach. he moved his fingers to his entrance, tracing around his rim and then slapping it harshly, gasping and sending Harry forward. Harry was on Louis in a flash, kissing, sucking, and biting his neck. Harry could feel his cock brush Louis' thigh and it made him move to kiss Louis' chest, licking over his nipple and then back to his jawline. soon, their lips were connected and moving with passion, Louis' legs open, but keeping Harry in place.  
"now Harry- now."

Harry nodded and looked down to see Louis leaking against his stomach, and his hips up and pleading. Harry bit his lip and guided his length to Louis' rim. once he was lined up, he spread precome around, and then looked back up to his boy. Louis had his hands to his sides, gripping the sheets, but looking completely in control. his fringe had fallen over his eyes and his head was slightly tilted back, his lips parted. Harry moved the hair from Louis' face so that he could see all of him, because the sun peaking through the windows defined every bit of Louis, and it was beautiful. Harry observed Louis' features as he slid completely into him. Louis' pupils dilated and his lip was pulled in between his teeth immediately. his shoulders dropped, but his chest extended, whimpering when Harry stilled. Harry pulled out almost completely, before he slammed all the way back in. all Louis could manage was a breathy,  
"Harry."

Harry could have come right there, but he was determined to make this last as long as he could. so he began thrusting slow and steady in and out of him. Harry let out small groans and moans of Louis' name, but Louis was a mess. it was so hot to Harry; the way Louis' voice was so high and scratchy, moaning and muttering about how it felt so good. he was reaching for Harry, and he pulled him close, kissing him and moaning as Harry continued his thrusts. Louis bit Harry's lip, licking over it. Harry felt chills all over his body, but it was so hot in the room.  
Louis hummed,  
"f-fuck! Harry- so good." Harry kissed Louis again, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth, speeding up his thrusts violently. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's torso, his small body jostled with every thrust, his moans becoming increasingly loud as this continued. Harry moaned loudly as Louis clenched around him, and the smirk on the smaller boy's face was a sign that he knew what he could do to Harry.

Harry groaned and stopped all movement completely, looking into Louis' wide, blue eyes. Louis scowled, but his hips were making involuntary grinds, begging for more. Louis looked so tiny like this, his hips rolling onto Harry, making little grunts and whines because Harry was do deep in him anyway. Harry couldn't help but place his hand on Louis' tummy, sliding his finger up to Louis' nipple, feeling it harden. Harry smiled and moved his hands back by Louis' neck. with no warning, Harry pulled back and thrusted completely on Louis' prostate. Louis practically screamed in pleasure, gasping and pulling Harry's hair. Harry groaned and kissed Louis harshly as he repeated his action; completely recking Louis' hole.

Harry could feel how hot his cock was as it rammed into Louis' walls, and he was so, so hard. Louis' voice was so broken and beautiful like this,  
"don't c-come yet, Harry."

Harry sighed, but it came out as a moan because he loved that Louis always came first, and wanted Harry to continue fucking him when he was oversensitive. Harry grabbed Louis' hips, straightening his back as he fucked into him. Louis threw his hands down to their sheets, gripping the fabric with all he could, his chest rising out as he moaned,  
"f-fuck Harry! I'm s-so close, baby."

Harry moved and sucked on Louis' jawline, before fucking him even harder and faster. his hips were moving at an insane pace, and he was so close himself, but he had to obey Louis' orders. Louis' cock was angry and leaking on his stomach, but Harry could tell that he refused to touch it. Harry slowed down for a moment, and Louis' moans were drawn out and softer, but still so loud and beautiful, that Harry felt himself pick up speed once again, and then he slowed for a moment, but right when he was almost pulled out, he rolled his hips once, hard and slow, right on Louis' prostate, and Louis fucking lost it. he screamed Harry's name and threw his hands onto Harry's back, scratching down it. Louis came hard and fast all over his stomach, panting and whimpering endlessly as Harry rode him through his orgasm, waiting for permission to come. Louis was still having after shocks of coming, his chest moving violently as he whimpered, loving how spent he was. seeing Louis like this, coming untouched and moaning Harry's name, was almost too much. Harry was so, so Hard and was still moving lazily inside of Louis, just pleading with his eyes to come. Louis looked up at him, his eyes wide and his lips bitten red, his voice so light,  
"want me to ride you as you come?"

Harry nodded and muttered responses that were practically inaudible, his stomach twisting and begging. Louis pressed his hands on Harry's chest, and Harry scooted back, pulling out from Louis to lay down.

Louis smiled at Harry, and Harry could only sigh because he was so hard and so in love. Louis crawled up Harry's legs and was on his knees looking down at Harry. Harry put his hands on Louis' tiny waist, his long fingers wrapping around his back and his thumbs landing in Louis' come. Louis bit his lip, backing up to hover above Harry's cock. Louis reached back to grab Harry's cock, moving it to his hole. once Harry could feel himself enveloped in Louis' heat, he was a moaning mess, and Louis dropped himself completely down onto Harry. Harry whined and Louis did it again. Harry became even more turned on when he looked to see that Louis' was hard again. the boy was obviously sensitive, but he continued to ride Harry like it was all that he could do. he was now letting out tiny grunts and whimpers, and Harry was so close that it was ridiculous.  
"Lou- please."

Louis rolled his hips slowly,  
"just a minute, baby."

Harry nodded, but his eyebrows were furrowed as he rose his hips up to meet Louis' thrusts. Louis kissed Harry's forehead and then pulled back, running his hand down Harry's chest. he then sped up his movements, his head leaning back as he rode Harry, the taller boy watching as his fringe bounced. Harry was so overwhelmed by Louis; how much he loved him, the way Louis looked so good like this. Harry's mind was racing because he was so close, so in love and so amazed with Louis' beauty. he gripped Louis' thighs,  
"Lou- please."

Louis smirked above him and moved down to Harry's cheek, planting a kiss there before speeding up and dropping down hard and fast,  
whispering,  
"come."

Harry moaned and released deep inside the boy. he thrusted his hips up and his eyes remained sealed shut as he came, muttering Louis' name. the only thing with feeling being his cock that was still sending so much pleasure throughout his body. Harry grabbed Louis' thighs tightly, calming his breathing and opening his eyes. he looked up. Louis was staring down at him with lidded eyes, obviously exhausted. the sunlight revealed that his lips were red and his jawline had a prominent hickey darkening on it. Harry's eyes fluttered down, and he saw that Louis had released all over himself again, and some had even hit Harry's stomach. Harry slowly lifted his hand to Louis' stomach, lazily swiping up some come with his fingers, licking it off his fingers. Louis let out a breathless chuckle and Harry smiled at him, feeling fondness overcome him.

Louis slowly pulled himself off of Harry's length, slightly wincing before walking off into the bathroom. Harry watched the door, and soon Louis was walking back into the room with a small washcloth in his hand, his stomach clean of his mess. Harry smiled up at Louis as he wiped off all of the mess on Harry's body. when Harry thought he was clean enough, he gently took the washcloth out of Louis' grasp, tossing it on the floor. he grabbed both of Louis' hands and pulled him with him so that Louis' was basically sat on Harry's torso. Louis practically giggled and leaned forward to wrap his arms around the boy as well, placing a kiss to Harry's neck. Harry hummed and grabbed the white blanket, pulling it over their bodies to hide the sunlight from the morning. he happily sighed, enveloping Louis' body with his arms, holding him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! please follow my twitter: @/actualzjm !! also, this isn't my best work but I wanted to do another Larry.


End file.
